


The Final Possession

by Isadorabelle



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, Vorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isadorabelle/pseuds/Isadorabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a Dominion occupied planet, one alien learns what it means to be a part of the Dominion. (Complete)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Possession

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this some time ago and it isn't beta read. Along with my other work I will, eventually, have it beta read, however I've had trouble finding a beta. Until then, please excuse any small errors. Thanks!

She’d never done this before, she’d never had to. Natal closed her eyes and breathed in, feeling the cool air fill her lungs before she pressed the chime. When the sound of the door softly swishing open touched her pointed ears, Natal turned her pale grey eyes up to the man in front of her. 

He was slightly taller than average and with a slender frame. That alone didn’t make him unordinary, but it was the face that set Keevan apart from most other Vorta. Angelic, beautiful, these were words Natal had heard associated with his appearance. The young adult breathed in and blinked as she looked at him, taking in the face that she hadn’t seen before.

“You must be Natal.” His voice was rather soft and unassuming, containing the pleasantries she didn’t expect, not for the service she was there to do. Natal answered yes and, when he gracefully stepped aside, she walked into the Vorta’s chambers. Vorta, by design from the Founders, didn’t have much of an aesthetic sense, so she wasn’t surprised to see bare bluish white walls and mute light grey furniture. Though, it was comfortable. Comfortable, she missed that. Years ago, before the Dominion, her world thrived and purchasing new things, such as a new soft bed or other new furniture, wasn’t such a rare and privileged occurrence. But, when they came, her people were fooled, and within five years, the Polarian people belonged to the Dominion, in most every way.

Hearing the doors shut was the final seal on her fate. Of course, it had been when she pressed her thumb to the padd for ‘employment’ and when they were telling her what the typical Vorta liked, that too should’ve been it, but no. The soft hiss if the doors coming to a close behind her then the silence that followed was more deafening than anything that came before. Natal closed her eyes a moment and swallowed, her stomach having fallen.

Opening her eyes again, she saw the violet eyes watching her and she breathed in. 

“I have never done this kind of thing before, I was just signed up a week ago and have been studying Vorta pleasure points as well as other material suggested.” Natal started to explain, her hands in front of her before she paused and breathed in, her nerves so bad she was amazed she didn’t stutter. Watching him, Natal couldn’t help but take a half step back when he reached out to touch over the row of stumpy burnt red spikes that settled below her eyes and across the tops of her cheeks.

“Are you frightened of me?” The Vorta asked, his head tilted to the side and voice rather innocent, much like the expression on his face. Natal immediately shook her head before pausing, looking at him, and then gave a few gentle nods. “I spent the last several years watching my family getting poorer and poorer because of you, because of the Dominion.” She said and watched him as he moved closer and around her. When he circled behind, Natal stood straight and didn’t turn to follow. So, without seeing the man, she gasped in when she felt two hands slide around her thin, young waist. 

It had just been a week ago that she had full blown sex. Of course, she had played around before, but when reaching the decision to do this, she didn’t want to go into the hands of a Vorta a virgin. So, recruiting her best friend, who happened to be a guy, the situation had been remedied, albeit a little sloppily since he too was inexperienced. But, she was a woman, she knew that.

“Is that…so frightening?” His voice was a warm shower to her, bathing her neck and trickling down her spine. It, with her thoughts, made her miss all together the feeling of his hands moving from her waist to rest on the space just below her belly button, further enveloping her in his arms. 

Natal closed her eyes and ever so slightly shook her head. “No,” the girl murmured and felt his lips connect with the soft flesh beneath her ear. “No,” He echoed in agreement. Her legs were prompted into movement by his pressing against the backs of hers. Natal watched as they walked closer to the wall and to one of the low lying cabinets. It was empty on top and without any shelf above. At this point it was becoming increasingly easier to just give into the inclination to stop thinking. Vorta had to have some kind of pheromone to do this. With eyelids shutting like a curtain on a stage, she blacked out her vision and felt his fingers massage over her hip while his other hand eased upward and massaged one youthful breast through the red cloth covering it. It took a few long, luxurious moments for her to realize it, but Keevan had twisted her around so that they were close, face to face, and she could feel the body heat radiate from him. 

Drunken, that was the word Natal would’ve used to describe how the Vorta was making her feel. Natal’s grey eyes were shut, her head tilted to the side heavily as she felt warm kisses start again along her neck. A brush along her back thigh made a wave rush over her flesh, followed by chicken skin on her arms and back. Reaching up, the Polarian rested her hands on his shoulders and bit her lower lip a little, her abdomen instinctively pressing to his warm chest. The defenses she had left crumbled more when that manipulative mouth moved up her neck and began sucking and kissing over the lobe of her ear. 

Keevan’s other hand moved to join the first one and both slid up the back of her firm, shapely thighs and over the tight globes. His mouth moved from her ear and Natal opened her mouth for him, her mind in a state not unlike the eye of a storm, calm yet thick with a pleased, lethargic feel. The softest of sounds came from her throat as the Vorta slowly but surely used his tongue and lips to possess all of her. Not even aware of his actions, Natal let out a soft gasp as she felt the thong she wore peeled from her and tickling her skin as it slid down her legs. Even if she had been aware of what he was doing before he did it, she wouldn’t and couldn’t have stopped him. Having her body pressed against another like this, and with his movements so measured and skillful, it was a sharp contrast to the few, fumbling times she had been in any similar situation.

A few moments had gone by and Natal found herself hoisted up onto a low counter jutting out from the plain wall. “I thought it would be in the bed-“

“Sh.” Natal was silent when she felt his hands slide up her legs and under the many layers of her dress. Natal looked up over his chest from her slightly reclined position and let her eyes settle on his face. His lips were slightly parted and eyes turned down, watching as the dress lifted to reveal her creamy thighs. His eye lashes were long, she observed, and parted from each other in a feminine way. Keevan had very feminine eyes that, even as she felt his hands drawing closer to her tingling sex, still gave his face this unmistakable feel of innocence. Natal sucked in air quickly, surprised when his hands left her thighs, captured her legs right behind the knees, then pulled her until her firm derriere threatened to slip from the edge of the counter.

“You know,” Keevan started as his hands came up again and pressed her knees apart. “The Founders are very rewarding.” He informed her, his head tilted as he eyed the exposed and reddened sex displayed clearly beneath the bunched up dress. Natal wasn’t too comfortable with this arrangement as it was too vulnerable in front of anyone, especially a Vorta. No matter how angelic he was and, really, he was beautiful, it didn’t change the fact that he was a Vorta. “Us Vorta,” He continued “Do not have much aesthetic value in things. Though,” Her eyes watched him as he spoke, the tunic becoming undone by long, slender fingers before they trailed down to the matching trousers. “we can appreciate some things, such as one’s health and firm body or the symmetry of such a wide, structured face.” His voice was music and every other pleasant sound she recalled before the Dominion came. Even her eyes were forced shut when she felt fingers slide up the moist, reddened folds of her sex.

A throaty gasp escaped when a hot rush slid up her spine and she could feel an ache develop in a part of her that so desperately wished for more than just teasing touches. Without thinking (as if she really could clearly) she shifted her weight to one elbow and reached down towards her hungry body but yelped when she felt a hard slap across the top of her hand. Eyes snapping open, she looked into his violet ones which were focused on her own face. “You will touch yourself only when I tell you to, anytime before that and the punishment will be severe.” Nodding wordlessly, her eyes lowered in submission and her elbow returned to its rightful place to help in holding her up. 

The woman let out a small sound and bit down on her lips while those fingers slid around, touching her a moment longer. She was desperate to beg him not to tease—her flesh already ached some out of need to feel him fill her—but she remembered his ‘Sh.’ from earlier. Still though. “Please, this is tortu—“ a slap, though not too hard, across the cheek silenced her again and this time she decided to keep to it. It was a candle though, next to a camp fire. With her chest rising and falling slowly, Natal’s grey eyes widened when he produced his erection from his pants. God, the man was engorged! Her mouth dropped slightly and a spasm of fear went through her at the prospect of him using that on her. She’d seen two, her first’s before the deed was done, and a local boy’s on a dare. In all fairness they both got to see her boobs and neither of them could compete with what had currently been positioned between her legs.

Keevan leaned forward some, one hand resting near her waist and the other gripping his erection. Getting as close as he could, he leaned down and began kissing the valley between her breasts. The woman bit her lower lip and breathed in deeply when she felt the blunt head of his penis rub up and down her swollen, musky lips. A whimpering moan escaped and Natal, purely out of animal instinct, thrust her hips towards him more. 

“Ah, no no.” The whisper, the soft voice, had the slightest sound of victory in it when he pulled himself completely away. Another whimper like the first, accompanied with a slightly disappointed and more than slightly pained expression, came over her. “Only good girls get this. Are you a good girl?”

Natal nodded dumbly and was rewarded with feeling the same strokes over and over, circling her waiting and anxious entrance yet refusing to enter. 

“You want this, don’t you?” Again he was greeted with another nod and whimper, but still didn’t satisfy it just yet.

“Natal,” He leaned up and kissed her, sucking on her bottom lip. “Natal, tell me you love me.” The tortured woman released a low moan when she felt the head press into her, stretching her entrance a little. 

“Tell me you love me Natal. Tell me right now.” Her mind remained hooked on him and, when she felt him began to pull out again, she became frantic at loosing her drug.

“I love you, I love you!” It came out as a rushed, desperate cry of a whisper and she felt the lips so close to hers twist into a satisfied smirk. 

It took all of three seconds for the man over her to position himself, brace his hands, and shove into her in one hard thrust. Natal cried out, though it wasn’t out of pain but surprise. He pulled out some before pushing in again and Natal moaned out, her head drooping back and elbows getting slightly weaker. With each thrust, some deeper than the others and some nearly pulling out to leave her feeling vacant and empty, soft sounds that she’d never made before came forced from her lungs. 

Her elbows gave way after the first few, leaving Natal flat on her back and her body jerking forward and back each time he drove deep into her. Each thrust made a jolt go up her spine and soon they merged into one, like a superhighway directly from her pelvis up to her brain, which was still drunk off of it. At one point she tried to secure her breasts, which ached from the repetitive jerking motion of him pounding into her. Almost immediately she felt him pause, grasp her wrists, and force them down again before the shoulders of her dress were pulled down to expose her perky breasts to him. His hands held onto her hips again before she felt him ease up into her and push in deeply enough that she could feel his body flush against her buttocks and thighs. 

The physical act (which the small clear part of her mind determined was symbolic too,) lasted a few more thrusts before she felt him slow down then stab into her, his erection pressed deep in her womb when a warm feeling inside her exploded. She shivered when she felt a warm liquid drizzle down the valley of her butt cheeks. Breathing hard, Natal straightened her back which, at some point, had arched from the intense pleasure or perhaps because he had commanded her to. There was still a rush in her ears so it was hard to say just how she had twisted in such a position, only that she had and the man panting above her had caused it. 

For a few long minutes the Vorta leaned over her, his elbows on either side of her as he too tried to recover. Natal was content with the arrangement for the moment. With him like that, asking nothing else of her, she could lay there and bathe in the yummy feeling that permeated her as well as the pleasing, heated tingle that danced over her sex. It was the one she had heard about from ease dropping on her mother’s friends when they complained that their husbands never caused it anymore. Now she knew why they complained. 

After far too brief a time, she was aware of a cold breeze and cracked an eye, watching the Vorta arrange his clothing again. He reached out and pulled her up by the arm. Natal, understandably, offered little cooperation and when up, her noodle legs buckled some and she clung to the overseer. “Come on now, up you go.” Finding her footing again, Natal stood in front of him and tucked a strand of tussled hair behind her ear. Silently, the Vorta led her to the severely slanted windows that overlooked Polar City. It was nighttime and the curfew had already been imposed. She stared down, watching as seven rows of five Jem’Hadar walked down one of the white-lighted streets. Conscious now of her appearance, Natal reached up to fix her straps and cover her breasts, but she felt him drag her hands down again to leave her bare. 

With his hands on her shoulders, he walked her forward until her legs bumped the edge and she could look down, seeing lights from apartments and the tops of twisted trees in the darkened park. His hands reached down behind her and again gathered up the skirt of the dress until he cold drape it over his left elbow and snake his right hand down. He forced her legs apart and began touching her, circling the overly sensitive nub with his thumb and teasingly pumping two fingers in her. Natal moaned, shame burning in the pit of her stomach. It conflicted, painfully, with the renewed jolts of pleasure that had her eyes closed and body relaxed against him. 

“You may touch yourself now,” He murmured in her left ear, his eyes focused on the side of her face as her hands, quite independent, began to do just that and join his one. His other hand began working on her breast, rolling and squeezing her nipple until a rosy flush, from their combined efforts washed over her skin. 

Keevan paused all his menstruations and, when her helpless moans died some, he kissed beside her ear. “Who do you belong to now?” 

Natal paused, one of her hands holding her open and exposing herself to god and to anyone who may have been aimlessly staring out of their window that night while the other was caught with two of her fingers accompanying his that were currently pressed into her warm womb. Her eyes opened and, in that instant went from drowsy and dazed to quite clear as she took in the cozy lights in tiny rectangular windows. 

The woman, breathed in and out quickly before that too was paused and she looked down at her exhibited body.

“You.”


End file.
